valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloodshot Salvation Vol 1 7
| Series = Bloodshot Salvation | Volume = 1 | Issue = 7 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation Master storyteller Jeff Lemire takes the helm for the year's most terrifying, most memorable special issue - told entirely in PITCH BLACK DARKNESS! Deployed into the demonic realm called Deadside in search of a cure for his ailing infant daughter, Bloodshot has lost the one sense he needs most to navigate the land of the dead: his sight. Blinded with only his four-legged ally, Bloodhound, to aid him, Ray Garrison must fight onward as one man against the darkness - even as he is beset from all sides by a horde of inhuman entities that crave only death, suffering, and slaughter... Told in total darkness from Bloodshot's point of view, "THE BOOK OF THE DEAD" enters uncharted territory with a seminal experiment in storytelling written and staged by Eisner Award-winning visionary Jeff Lemire (Black Hammer, Animal Man)! The Book of the Dead, Part 2 Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: with (final page) * Inkers: with (final page) * Colorists: with (final page) * Letterers: * Cover Artists: (A), (B), ©, (Pre-Order), & (1:20), & Gabe Eltaeb (1:50) * Editors: (assistant), * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Pre-Order Edition The "Pre-Order Edition" of Bloodshot Salvation #7 contains the following extra material: * Bloodshot Cover Gallery: Sketches and final covers (for Kenneth Rocafort's covers of issues #1-2); * Commentary by Valiant staff; * Post Mortem: Daddy: ** Script excerpt by Jeff Lemire ** Line art by Lewis LaRosa ** Colors by Diego Rodriguez ** Character design by Mico Suaya; * Page in Process: Script and final art (for page 13); * Mico Suayan in Process (issue #4 page #18): ** Sketch and inks by Mico Suayan ** Colors by Diego Rodriguez ** Letters by Simon Bowland. Notes Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:BSS 007 COVER-A LEMIRE.jpg|'Cover A' by Jeff Lemire BSS 007 COVER-B ALLEN.jpg|'Cover B' by Raul Allen BSS 007 COVER-C GUEDES.jpg|'Cover C' by Renato Guedes BSS 007 PRE-ORDER BODENHEIM.jpg|'Pre-Order Edition Cover' by Ryan Bodenheim BSS_007 VARIANT LAFUENTE.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Interlocking Cover' by David Lafuente & Gabe Eltaeb BSS 007 VARIANT LAYTON.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Bloodshot Icon Cover' by Bob Layton & Gabe Eltaeb Textless Cover Art BSS 007 PRE-ORDER BODENHEIM-TL.jpg|'Pre-Order Edition Cover Textless' by Ryan Bodenheim Note: According to Ryan Bodenheim this cover "was done on the day he found out that Dinesh Shamdasani had been forced out of company he work so hard to build."Twitter re-tweet from February 1, 2019 Re-tweeted image only Promotional Art Preview #1 BSS 007 001.jpg BSS 007 002.jpg BSS 007 003.jpg BSS 007 004.jpg BSS 007 005.jpg Preview #2 BSS 007 2 001.jpg BSS 007 2 002.jpg BSS 007 2 003.jpg BSS 007 2 004.jpg BSS 007 2 005.jpg BSS 007 2 006.jpg Teaser Bloodshot Salvation Vol 1 6 Next.jpg BSS 007 TEASER 900x660.jpg Related References External links * Exclusive: Jeff Lemire Is Back in All-Consuming, Claustrophobic Black for Bloodshot Salvation #7 (December 7, 2017 by Paste Magazine) * Everything Goes Black! Jeff Lemire Plunges BLOODSHOT SALVATION #7 into Total Darkness with 2018’s Most Stunning Single Issue in March! (December 7, 2017 by The Valiant Voice)